2018–19 Manchester United F.C. season
|} The 2018–19 season will be Manchester United's 27th season in the Premier League and their 44th consecutive season in the top flight of English football. The club will enter the season defending Premier League, EFL Cup and Champions League winners. They will also enter the FA Cup. The will enter the Community Shield having won the Premier League in the previous season and they will also enter the UEFA Super Cup and the FIFA Club World Cup as defending UEFA Champions League winners. Players Results 'Friendlies' |goals2 = Dilrosun Gauld Živković |stadium = University of Phoenix Stadium |location = Phoenix, United States |attendance = 37,766 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Pulisic |stadium = Levi's Stadium |location = Santa Clara, United States |attendance = 32,549 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} |goals2 = Hummels Abner Pulisic |stadium = StubHub Center |location = Los Angeles, United States |attendance = 21,742 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Fosu-Mensah Illarramendi Varela |goals2 = Mané Ojo |stadium = Michigan Stadium |location = Ann Arbor, United States |attendance = 101,254 |referee = |result = W |stack = yes }} Maguire Ronaldo Modric Bale |goals2 = Benzema Llorente Valverde Ødegaard |stadium = Hard Rock Stadium |location = Miami, United States |attendance = 64,141 |referee = Allen Chapman (United States) |result = w |stack = }} 'Community Shield' |goals2 = Honda Dzsudzsák |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London |attendance = 85,442 |referee = Jon Moss |result = w |stack = }} 'UEFA Super Cup' Modric Gauld Honda |goals2 = Costa |stadium = A. Le Coq Arena |location = Tallinn, Estonia |attendance = 12,424 |referee = Szymon Marciniak (Poland) |result = w |stack = }} 'Premier League' Lozano Reus Illarramendi Ødegaard Shaw |goals2 = Maddison Vardy |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 100,941 |referee = Andre Marriner |result = w |stack = y }} Duffy |goals2 = Ronaldo Cavani Reus |stadium = Amex Stadium |location = Brighton |attendance = 30,592 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = w |stack = y }} Ronaldo |goals2 = Kane Moura |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 101,996 |referee = Craig Pawson |result = w |stack = y }} Honda Hummels |stadium = Turf Moor |location = Burnley |attendance = 21,525 |referee = Jonathan Moss |result = w |stack = y }} |goals2 = Ronaldo Gauld Hummels |stadium = Vicarage Road |location = Watford |attendance = 20,537 |referee = Mike Dean |result = w |stack = y }} Lozano |goals2 = Moutinho Neves |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 101,552 |referee = Kevin Friend |result = d |stack = y }} Yarmolenko Arnautovic |goals2 = Ronaldo Modric Maguire Bale Rashford |stadium = Olympic Stadium |location = London |attendance = 56,938 |referee = Michael Oliver |result = w |stack = y }} Maguire Ronaldo Modric |goals2 = |stadium = Old Trafford |location = Manchester |attendance = 101,722 |referee = Anthony Taylor |result = w |stack = y }} Barkley |goals2 = Cavani Bale |stadium = Stamford Bridge |location = London |attendance = 40,721 |referee = Mike Dean |result = d |stack = y }} Squad Statistics Transfers 'In' *Summer Expenditure: £64,750,000 'Out' *Summer Income: £126,300,000 *Net spend: £61,550,000 'Loan out'